The Eight Orb
**Higher combat level (160+) is advised. |items = * Morwenna's headdress * Mask of Dragith Nurn |kills = * 5 Skeletons (level 140) * Icyene Ghost (level 170) * Skeletal Kraken (180) }} Starting off *'Sir Asrol:' Hello player, Ehm, I have something to discuss with you. *'Sir Asrol:' But I can't do that here, meet me at the Standing Stones north of here. Go to the Standing Stones north of Falador. *'Sir Asrol:' Yesterday, I returned to the dark wizard's tower after I did my duties as a white knight. *'Sir Asrol:' Zandar gave me this necklace. He had used a spell that removed the red energy. *'Sir Asrol:' I refused it, as I'm a White Knight so Zandar told me to give it to you, as a extra reward for saving the tower. *'Sir Asrol:' He told me that it still bear's some magical power but that is not dangerous. The magical power will enchant your fighting skills. Do you want it? *Yes **'Sir Asrol:' Alright! **Sir Asrol hands you the necklace. **'Sir Asrol:' You should equip it, I wonder how it looks on you! (if your a girl) **'Sir Asrol:' You should equip it, I wonder if it looks cool on you! (if your a boy) **You equip the necklace. **A cutscene will play. *No **Okay, then I return to the castle. If you still want it, you should speak with me there. If you refuses it, you have to speak with Sir Asrol again so he goes to the Standing stones again. He will disappear at this spot. The necklace You equip the necklace. As soon as you equip it, red tokens appear on the necklace. You try to unequip it, but you get a shock. *'???:' I wouldn't do that if I where you. The necklace will kill you. *'Player:' Who are you?! *'Sir Asrol:' Player! What is going on?! *'???:' Tell your friend nothing is going on. Else we have to kill you. *'Player:' I don't mind, I will respawn anyway... *'???:' This necklace is enchanted so I wouldn't be so sure about that. You will die! *'Sir Asrol:' Who are you talking too? **A friend of mine is talking with me using the NPC Contact spell. He asked if I would kill the king black dragon with him. ***'Sir Asrol:' ... Npc contact spell? ***'Player:' A magic spell that allows you to talk with other people, no matter where they are. **Oh, I was talking to myself... ***'Sir Asrol:' Oh... **Something that want's to kill me! ***'Player:' Something th- ***A magical force prevents you for talking any further. ****A friend of mine is talking with me using the NPC Contact spell. He asked if I would kill the king black dragon with him. *****'Sir Asrol:' ... Npc contact spell? *****'Player:' A magic spell that allows you to talk with other people, no matter where they are. ****Oh, I was talking to myself... *****'Sir Asrol:' Oh... All dialogue's go too. *'Player:' I got to do some erm... Things. *'Sir Asrol:' Okay, I have to continue with my duties too. *'Sir Asrol:' Goodbye. Another cutscene plays Sir Asrol walks away. Suddenly a red mist appears around the player. The player is lifted in the sky. The player then teleports. You will find yourself in a misty, dark room. *'???:' Let's see if you are worthy for this task. *'???:' We will give you 3 challenges. *'???:' Challenge no 1. One Red mage, Red ranger and a Red warrior appear all of lvl 100. If you haven't already have full health, you will be recovered at full health. If you defeated them. *'???:' Challenge no 2. A Obelisk will appear in the room. The Obelisk looks a lot like the soul obelisk. Various energy come out the Obelisk. You need to absorb them using divination and return them into the obelisk. The obelisk will attack you, hitting up to 1/10 of your LP. *'???:' Challenge no 3. A Puzzle will appear. 8 Rocks appear in a circle around the player. They are all grey. Sometimes one become red for a very short period. Then you must touch it. It also can turn into another colour, if you touch it then, you will lose 1/10 of you LP. After you done it 8 times an red energy field appears in the middle of the room. Return to the middle. A cutscene plays. The room get much mistier. Suddenly the grey rocks turn into mysterious magicians. Because of the mist, you can only see their silhouette. *'Mysterious magicians:' Your task is to receive a ancient magical orb. We already have seven of these and we need the last orb. *'Mysterious magicians:' First you must search the temple it resides. It's located on this world. Speak with your necklace to find it. They all disappear. The room also is disappearing (though it will never completely disappear). Teleport out of the room. If you talk to the necklace. *'Player:' Where can I find the orb? *'Necklace:' Deep in the earth. I can teleport you there. Although, I need to get charged with more energy to do that. *'Player:' What kind of energy? *'Necklace:' Power of Anima Mundi. Lately you can collect it. It must be bright. You need to charge with Bright Energy, you have to collect them yourself as it won't have any effect if you buy them. Go to the Digsite (using a digsite pendant) and collect bright energy. The energy will automatically charge the necklace, after 30 times, the necklace will say. *'Necklace:' I'm full of power. *'Player:' Can you teleport now? *'Necklace:' Let me calculate. No. *'Player:' ... *'Necklace:' From this distance I can't. *'Player:' So where do I have to go? *'Necklace:' Island. East of here. Was on the edge of the Zarosian empire. *'Necklace:' It's an island with another power type of Anima Mundi. **Can you give me another hint? ***'Necklace:' If you didn't figure it out already, then why are you "worthy" for this task? It's Dragontooth Island. **Understood. **'Necklace:' Good. Go to Dragontooth island. Go to the most northern spot in the island. If you talk with your necklace when your at the wrong spot: *'Necklace:' More to the north/east/south/west. If you talk with your necklace when your at the right spot. *'Necklace:' Good spot. I can teleport to the temple. But you must be very well prepared. *'Necklace:' No one knows what you find there. **I want to go. ***'Necklace:' Be careful. I mean, do not fail the task.' ***Dialogue ends. **I will prepare myself. ***'Necklace:' Return here if your ready. Darkness You appear in a dark room, there is no minimap. *'Necklace:' I can't teleport you further. *'Necklace:' Some strange power is blocking me. *'Player:' I can't see a thing! (if you have no light source) *'Player:' I can't see a thing! Even though I have a light source! (if you have a light source) *'Necklace:' Dark magic. *'Player:' Can you do something about it? *'Necklace:' No. Teleport away, quickly! *'Player:' Why? *'Necklace:' Just do it! Use any kind of teleport. *'Necklace:' We survived. **What was going on there? ***'Necklace:' Dark magic, turns air black and it absorbs the live energy of anyone who enters. **You sounded like you where scared. ***'Necklace:' The air there could kill both me and you. **What do we do now? ***'Necklace:' I need a not yet blessed holy symbol of the blue man. Give him an unblessed symbol. *'Necklace:' Good. The necklace turns the symbol into a Corrupted symbol. *'Necklace:' Give it to someone in the monastery of Ardougne. Talk to Brother Omad. *'Brother Omad:' Hello player! *'Necklace:' Grumble... Saradomin worshiping trash... *'Player:' Hello Omad... *'Necklace:' Tell him you found this strange amulet. Appears to be cursed. *'Player:' I found this cursed holy amulet! *'Brother Omad:' Whooh, even looking at it makes me sick! *'Necklace:' Grrrr weakling... Tell him that he should bless it. *'Player:' Can you bless it? To remove the evil curse from this amulet? *'Brother Omad:' I think you need to go to Brother Jered, I am not experienced enough to bless something like this! *'Necklace:' Tell him to do it. *'Player:' Please, I feel dark power consuming me! *'Brother Omad:' O-Okay... *Brother Omad blesses the symbol. *'Brother Omad:' H-Here... Th-that was scary... I failed however... *'Player:' It's okay, it doesn't look as corrupted as earlier. *'Brother Omad:' Y-Yeah... W-Where did you found it? **I killed a Zamorakian monk, who dropped it. **A demon had it. **It appeared just in front of me. All dialogues go to. *'Brother Omad:' I am happy that I could do something to stop it. *'Player:' Goodbye! When you walk/teleport outside the monastery, the Necklace will say: *'Necklace:' Good work. Lets go to the temple. **But I got questions ***'Necklace:' No time... **Let's go. Prepare yourself and go to the Dragontooth island to the teleport spot. Activate the necklace. *'Necklace:' Alright, use your left hand to hold the symbol. You equip the uncursed symbol. *'Necklace:' Do you want to go right now? **Yes **No Without Darkness You appear at the same cave again, now you can see, the uncursed symbol acts like a light source. *'Necklace:' This cave appears to be very ancient. Player... I need to tell you something... *'Necklace:' I don't want to kill you... *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Necklace:' Never mind, forgot what I just said. *'Player:' Okay... Erm, Where are we here? *'Necklace:' Ancient cave... Feel a bit strange... Like one of those are here... *'Player:' What? *'Necklace:' Never mind... Go north-east, eventually you get at a small pool. *'Necklace:' You should look out for water... You don't know what's in it. A cutscene starts. The player looks at the water. Suddenly an undead snake (level 140) comes out. *'Player:' Whoa! *'Necklace:' Run, you can't kill these... Not right now... *'Undead snake:' Graaargh! *'Player:' Why?! *'Necklace:' Magical protection... Run, you suddenly come at many pools. Keep running. You eventually find ghosts. Some are clearly human ghosts, but some appear to be other races. *'Necklace:' The power infects anything... *'Player:' What power? *'Necklace:' Never mind. Keep running until you come at an ancient gate. Along with ruins. *'Player:' It seems to be save here. *'Player:' Now tell me... What were you talking about? *'Necklace:' ... *'Player:' So... *'Necklace:' I'm a soul, trapped in this necklace... I'm no human... Also that being which I detected earlier, is a predator for our species. That's all I'm telling you. *'Player:' Why is the undead snake protected? *'Necklace:' Undead snake? Oh you mean that tentacle monster... Wait... I told you I'm not go to tell you more! *'Player:' Tentacle? That means he got a head? *'Necklace:' ... *'Player:' So... *'Necklace:' ... *'Player:' So... *'Necklace:' Grumble... *'Player:' So! *'Necklace:' I'm not telling you more! *'Player:' But... *'Necklace:' I can take your live remember! *'Player:' ... Click on inspect gate. *The Gate appears to be closed. It appears to be very ancient too. *'Player:' How can I open it? *'Necklace:' Find out yourself! Inspect the gate again. *'Player:' What... This appears to be a puzzle. You see a Zaros symbol. *'Player:' Perhaps it's a key? *'Necklace:' Grumble... *'Player:' Can you please tell me... *'Necklace:' No. *'Player:' But... *'Necklace:' No. *'Player:' Can you... *'Necklace:' No! *'Player:' ...give me a hint? *'Necklace:' You need piece. Use piece at door. *'Player:' Where is "piece"? *'Necklace:' Find out yourself! *'Player:' You don't need to be rude... *'Necklace:' ... You have to look for the "Piece" kill a ghost. *'Necklace:' Nice try... *'Player:' What else can I do? *'Necklace:' If you keep killing these ghost, maybe I tell. Kill another ghost. *'Necklace:' Always funny to see an Saradominist die... *'Player:' Wait Saradominist... And how do you know that? *'Necklace:' Feel aura. Kill another ghost. *'Necklace:' Your getting better at it... *'Player:' Okay... Kill another ghost. *'Necklace:' Take that Saradomin scum! *'Player:' But what are those Saradominists doing here anyway? *'Necklace:' Same reason as us. Well they also tried to kill the Zarosians here. Kill another ghost. *'Necklace:' That was fun! *'Player:' Yeah... *'Necklace:' Search the weak wall. Mine it. You should find what you are looking for there. Search for the weak wall and mine it. You come at a small cave. You are attacked by a Icyene Ghost (level 170). It has a powerful magic attack and also attacks with melee. It can recover himself using Recover, works the same as Rejuvenate and Reganerate but it can be used in combat. He also is able to use ghostly versions of Wrack, Wild Magic, Sonic Wave and a Saradominist version of Sunshine; summoning a Saradomin star that heal him, but you can lure him away from the star. Once defeated, the necklace will say. *'Necklace:' Nice work, I will not see that unworthy wingman again! *'Player:' Hey, a puzzle. *'Necklace:' No time for that. *The Necklace destroys the puzzle. You take the Zaros shard that he left behind. *'Player:' Ehm... thank you? *'Necklace:' All this undead, result of the orb. *'Player:' Can you tell me more about the orb? *'Necklace:' A ancient object, with the power to return beings back to live. With 9... No 8... The power is at the strongest... *'Player:' Ok. *'Necklace:' Maybe I tell you more of it later. You still need 3 more shards. *'Player:' Where can I find the others? *'Necklace:' Saw the roots earlier? **Yes. ***'Necklace:' Chop them. (you can ask if you can't find it). **No. ***'Necklace:' Somewhat south of the gate, when you passed the last pool. ***'Necklace:' Chop them. Go to the roots and chop them. You find a hole. Enter it. You find another Icyene Ghost. This one uses Recover, Slice, Punish, Hurricane and Pulverise. He drops the Zarosian shard. *'Player:' Two Icyenes? *'Necklace:' All died during the Zarosian Extermination. Ghosts are still here... Two more shards. *'Player:' The other ones? *'Necklace:' The pools with tentacles. One of them, has no tentacle in it, but a stone. Fish it up with your lobster pot. Search the pool without the tentacle. Use protect for magic/melee/ranged and turn your Auto Retaliate OFF! Start to fish. You get a Strange stone from it. *'Necklace:' Good. Return to gate, quickly. Return to the gate. *'Necklace:' Alright, cut the stone away. Cut the stone away using your chisel of the toolbelt. The third shard is yours! *'Necklace:' No winged man of the blue god this time... *'Player:' Where is the last one... *'Necklace:' ... **Maybe there is a Icyene I can kill there? ***'Necklace:' ... The last one is... Climb at these rocks, east of here, you get at a strange old Surface Dungeon there. **Can you tell me Please? ***'Necklace:' No. **Tell me! ***'Necklace:' No. Do what he says, you get at a surface dungeon (a Zarosian styled resource dungeon, enter it) As soon as you enter you find another Icyene ghost. ***'Necklace:' Yes! This one attack with ranged, she uses Recover, Piercing Shot, Snap-Shot, Rapid-Fire and Flight, an ultimate ability, the ghostly icyene flaps with her wings and goes up, then the shoots up to 3 times and then she slams to the player, hitting high, but stunning her. She drops the last Zarosian shard. *'Necklace:' Well done, player. Now smelt the shards together. *'Player:' How, I don't see a furnace anywhere here! *'Necklace:' Here is a hint. Skeletons drop runestones, enjoy. If you don't have runes for Superheat Item, kill the skeletons until you have. If use superheat on them the following interface will appear: When you solve it you are about to use Superheat item but a skeleton slams into you and the shards fall out of your hand. Kill the skeleton (level 100) and try it again. Some parts broke, making it a somewhat harder! After you solve it, the player will superheat it and it becomes a Zarosian key. Use the key on the gate, the gate will open. Ancient Ruins When you are about to enter the gate, the necklace will say. *'Necklace:' Player... Never mind... *'Player:' What is it? *'Necklace:' ... Nothing... *'Player:' ... *'Necklace:' Well... Uhm... The orb... Is guarded... By a fearsome monster... But to get in that room... You have to defeat some guardians... *'Player:' Thanks for telling me. *'Necklace:' There... Uhm... is more... The orb, has the ability to return beings from the death, or... use death bodies as puppets... We- I mean, the original users did only use the power to return beings from the death, but the ones... will use both. Many think they follow the cursed chaos god. But the don't... They strive... strive... for... *'Player:' They strive for? *'Necklace:' I-I... shouldn't have... told you that... Lets go further... *'Player:' Okay. *'Necklace:' Go further. When you got through the gate, you arrive at some ruins, however you see some intact houses. This is one big agility area. Various ghosts will be there. Climb the wall east of you. Then enter the ruined house north from there, you find some rubbish, use it to climb on the house. Then jump to the other building north. Climb down using the bricks west of you. Then jump over the small wall south. When you did this a ghostly guard will say: *'Ghostly guard:' Go back where you came from, Mortal. You don't belong here. *'Player:' Why? Also, Why can't I hear a ghost without a amulet of ghostspeak? (when aren't wearing a amulet of ghostspeak) *'Ghostly guard:' I don't know where you are talking about but (when aren't wearing a amulet of ghostspeak) If you don't leave quickly, the curse might take control of you too, mortal... *'Player:' What curse? *'Ghostly guard:' Only... Sacerdos does know... He is the high-priest of the village... Speak to him, he might be able to help you... *'Player:' Can you tell me where Sacerdos is? *'Ghostly guard:' Temple... North... Whoooh... Whooooh! (even if you wear a ghostspeak amulet) Continue the agility course. First go though the hole in the wall. Enter the ruined house east of you and walk through the house. Once you are outside the house, climb up the house using the pile of bricks. You arrive at a roof of a house. Jump over the hole in the roof and then walk east and jump off the house. Suddenly a ghostly man will say: *'Ghostly man:' The pain... it burns... I wish... next world... Whooooh! Whooooh! whooh. Go north and cross the bridge. A ghostly guard will speak to you. *'Ghostly guard:' You there! You are under arrest! *'Player:' Why? What did I do? *'Ghostly guard:' Don't be foolish, Furn, master thief! *'Player:' I'm not Furn, I am playername! *'Ghostly guard:' Don't try to fool me! I kill you! The guard level 100 will attack you, you can't hurt it however. Run for the guard, and enter the house west. A cutscene will play. *'Ghostly guard:' Furn is back! *'Ghostly guard:' Close the gate and hunt him down! Before he murders someone! The gate north closes. The cutscene ends. A rich looking ghostly man will speak to you. *'Ghostly man:' How dare you to come in my house! *'Player:' I'm sorry, I must hide here. *'Ghostly man:' I let the guards know about this. You... Whoooh! whoooh. Climb the stairs. *'Ghostly man:' Don't go up, you... whooh... Upstairs, you must jump through the window to the house north of you. There, you find an old crossbow and some bolts. Take the old crossbow and the bolts, if you don't have them already. Then jump outside the west window. If you don't have a rope already, enter the house directly south of you and take the rope. Walk over the bridge in the south, to the south. Climb at the ruins and walk over the bridge to the north. You arrive at a squire. Keep walking until you find a statue, in the middle of a fountain. The statue feature's a mysterious race. The necklace will say: *'Necklace:' Lord Nigromantii... The greatest of the Veneficus... We are hunting for his... ehm... *'Player:' Never mind right? *'Necklace:' ... No, I can't find the right word. It seems to be somewhat like a... heart. It contains magical powers. You see all these ghosts? They can't pass to the next world because of the heart. Enter the south-western house and take the old grapple tip. Create a old grapple. Enter the northern-eastern ruin, and climb to the building next to it using the bricks. Use the old grapple to climb over the wall. You arrive at a roof of a house. A cutscene will play. You see a square, and rich-looking houses around it and a crunch. Guards are patrolling the area. The screen returns to you. *'Player:' I must make sure no guard sees me, they might think I am Furn... *'Necklace:' You must also look out for the people here, they might call a guard. *'Necklace:' These ghostly guards always use the same route, you should make a note of that. If you want, I can use a magical spell to act like an orb of Oculus. Jump over the roofs until you get at the most north eastern house. Now the hard part begins. Jump of the roof, evade the guards at all costs and enter the crunch through one of the four doors. In the middle of the crunch a ghost will appear. Talk to Sacredos. *'Sacredos:' Finally, a living soul! I'm here for years. What year is it now? *'Okater:' Year 1 of the 6th age. *'Ghost:' 6th age! That's longer than I thought! I'm here since the 3th age! All because of that orb... *'Player:' Tell me about that orb please. *'Ghost:' I can't tell you much more... yet. *'Ghost:' I will give you a challenge, but only if you are a strong warrior. *'Ghost:' Are you a strong warrior? **I am a strong warrior ***'Ghost:' Good! **I am not a strong warrior ***'Ghost:' Really? Maybe I can't help you... ****''No I was joking, I'm a strong warrior!'' ****''I will see you later.'' The will go to one corner of the crunch and he will summon a an Suit of Warrior armour, Suit of Magican armour, and finally a suit of ranger armour all level 140. Once you defeated them. *'Ghost:' Impressive! You might be as good as lord Torva himself! (If you only fought with melee) *'Ghost:' Impressive! You might be as good as lord Pernix himself! (If you only fought with ranged) *'Ghost:' Impressive! You might be as good as lord Virtus himself! (If you only fought with magic) *'Ghost:' Impressive! You might be as good as the strongest of Zarosian soldiers! (If you fought with two or more attack styles.) *'Ghost:' Let me introduce you to myself. I'm Sacerdos, the priest of Mainoloc, this small zarosian city here. *'Sacerdos:' Or what is left of it. What is your name? *'Player:' I'm playername, I'm honored to meet you. **How was the life in the Third age? ***'Sacerdos:' Harsh. **Can you teach me magic tricks? ***'Sacerdos:' No, I feel that you already know the powers of Zaros. **So why did I had to fight these suit of armors? ***'Sacerdos:' I wanted to know if you was strong enough. Since you are going to the orb. ***'Player:' How do you know that? ***'Sacerdos:' I can read minds. It's a ability that I already had before the event... ***'Player:' What event? ***'Sacerdos:' The event is the time when Lord Nigromantii activated the orb. The same orb as you want to get. That cursed artifact can wake any kind of undead you want. But the power is incredibly huge and it forces us to stay at this world. I won't stop you as without that cursed orb, we can finally go to the next world. ***'Player:' Where is that orb? ***'Sacerdos:' The orb is located in Lord Nigromantii's palace. ***'Player:' How do I get there? ***'Sacerdos:' If I'm not mistaken, you should go south by taking the route via the castle of lord Dominus, the largest building of this squire, south-east of here. ***'Sacerdos:' Eventually you will appear at the agricultural land. Then... keep... south... Until... door... Open it... using your... Player, go... quickly... whoooh.... whoooh... ***'Player:' Farewell Sacredos, I promise that I won't fail my task. Make sure that no guard sees you. Enter the Castle. As soon as you enter. *'Lord Dominus:' WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE?! *'Lord Dominus:' Guards, attack, show no mercy! 8 guards come in, they are all combat 111. The guards aren't looking the same as the guards you encountered earlier. Attack the guards. You can't hurt them. Eventually the player will say: *'Player:' Please stop this attack, sir! *'Lord Dominus:' Guard's keep going! *'Player:' Please don't, Sacerdos send me! *'Lord Dominus:' Sacerdos? Guards quit attacking. *'Guard:' Yes, my lord! *'Lord Dominus:' Why did Sacerdos send you here? *'Player:' To remove the orb. *'Lord Dominus:' ... *'Lord Dominus:' Guards! *'Player:' Please! *'Lord Dominus:' Assist him/her with his/her task. *'Player:' Thank you, sir! *'Lord Dominus:' No. If you succeed, thank you! Go up the stairs. 4 guards (level 111) will follow you. Go to the wall and jump over the river. The guards will jump too, one guard won't make the jump and falls. The guard however is able to fly and returns to the player, seemingly annoyed. Climb of the wall. You arrive at a square, with one death tree in the middle. The houses appear to be poor houses. Chop the death tree, so you get some ancient logs, use them on the bridge. Walk over the repaired bridge. You arrive at some cabbage fields you can take one cabbage to eat it, however when you do that, you player will say: *'Player:' This cabbage is to old to eat. Keep going South, until you arrive at a wall, mine the wall away, so you can keep on walking. Now you arrive before a almost destroyed wall, climb over the wall. Spirit hunters You arrive at a small cave, a cutscene will play. One of the ghost guards (the same who didn't made the jump earlier), flies towards a sort of spirit beast, however this one is much smaller, the spirit beast then eats the ghost. *'Lord Dominus:' Spirit wolves, summoned by a evil man. They are able to absorb the life force of a spirit. If they absorb to much, they will become able to absorb the life force of a non spirit. Try to evade the spirit wolves, if you fail, one guards life force will be absorbed by a spirit wolf. If all guards are absorbed, they will be able to attack you, they are combat 140 and have the power "Absorb" that heals themselves and weakens you. Eventually you arrive at a door. The spirit wolves can't go closer to you due some protection magic. Look at the door. You see a skull and the text: "The door shall open if you use your Wrath". Suddenly if you had the standard prayers on, they turned into the ancient curse, also if you don't have 99 prayer, it will be boosted too 99 giving you the message; Looking at the door gives you the power to activate ancient curses, you also feel yourself to be able to use any kind of curse even the ones higher than your level! Activate the Wrath prayer and the skull on the door puzzle will glow. Click on the skull and the door will open. You arrive at a castle, shaped in the logo of Zaros. There are 5 rooms, one in the middle of the temple, and one in every corner. In the middle of the castle, you find a orb, take the orb. Memories of the fallen Category:Legacy of the Veneficus